


Coming Home

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Prompt Fill, Soldier Harry, Tremble, coming home, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Draco never thought he would act like this. He had seen all the videos and heard all the stories, but he was never able to fully understand. Now that the day had finally arrived he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking no matter how tight he squeezed them.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story fought me and it most likely shows. Not beta-ed. Sorry in advance.

Draco never thought he would act like this. He had seen all the videos and heard all the stories, but he was never able to fully understand. Now that the day had finally arrived he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking no matter how tight he squeezed them.

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and his breathes kept stuttering no matter how hard he tried to remain calm. It felt like his whole body was full of electricity and no matter how he moved the tingling never stopped. With each shuffle of his feet his body seemed to draw more electricity from the concrete below.

From the manic and stuttered whispers from the group surrounding him, he gathered he wasn’t alone in this assessment. There were only about fifty people in the crowd, but with everyone’s inability to stay still he wouldn’t be surprised if they generated their own earthquake and tore down the gate in front of them.

The sun warmed him from the outside in as he waited with the others. Draco huffed. Waiting. For the past two and a half years that’s all he did. The first few months after Harry left, Draco was able to work himself into exhaustion before his friends and family intervened. They had forced him to go out to fundraisers or family gatherings.  The first couple of times he went kicking and screaming. He just wanted to be left to his own devices as he tried to pick up and organize the pieces of his life again.

This wasn’t the first time Harry had left.  Draco had thought watching Harry leave would get easier. Something he would get used to. God he was the biggest fool. Eyes shut, Draco titled his head towards the sky and fought the burning sensation he felt creeping up as the time grew closer.

Concentrating on the rumble of the engines and the vibrations he felt thrumming beneath him, Draco let his mind drift. The gentle breeze helped soothe his rattled nerves; until a dull roar from above drew closer.

He felt his body start to tremble anew as his eyes stalked the plane as it landed. The gate rattled as it opened, releasing the eager masses as they descended upon the group of men making their way towards them. Straining his eyes he searched desperately for Harry as cries erupted from all around him. But no matter how hard he searched, Draco couldn’t find him.

Why wasn’t he here? He was supposed to be here!

Draco felt his chest draw tight and his breathing start to stutter until he heard a thud come from his right side. Turning his head, Draco saw Harry quickly making his way towards him and ran to him in turn before jumping into Harry’s embrace. As Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and hungrily sought Harry’s mouth with his own, he couldn’t help but marvel at the feeling of finally coming home.  


End file.
